


Ändlös

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [28]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The last unicorn leaves his enchanted forest in a bid to find his kin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jashasedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



> [Ändlös is endless/never-ending/infinite in Swedish, it seemed fitting for immortal unicorns :D]

Lush green forests surrounded the unicorn, the air shimmering with magic as he frolicked towards the waterfall, safe in his realm.

He never thought about where the other unicorns were, or why he was alone in the enchanted forest, until one day he heard a high-pitched voice drifting over on the wind.

"You are the last of the unicorns."

He ran towards the voice, and as he approached the edge of his forest, he saw a butterfly. Their wings sparkled in the light, but before he could catch up with them, he realised that they were in the land of the humans.

The unicorn knew not to go any further, he was never to leave the safety of the forest, but he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

Was he really the last?

He tried to push the thought away, enjoy the freedom of the forest, protected by its magical aura. But it gnawed away at him, and he found himself looking everywhere for the butterfly, hoping that they would have answers.

The unicorn trotted over to the waterfall where he had first heard the butterfly. His reflection stared back at him as he was taking a drink, his pure white horn rippling with all the colours of the rainbow as the light caught it.

Rabbits scurried through the forest, chasing their furry friends, and he felt a pang of envy. Oh how he would love to have friends to play with, to share this magical land with him.

He wandered over to the edge of the forest, his steps more tentative as he felt the magic fading.

Hesitant at first, he reached out a hoof into the realm of the humans. A shiver ran down his spine, like evil was hovering over him, making him retreat.

But then he saw the butterfly, their wings attracting his attention as it fluttered between the flowers.

He stepped out of the forest and into the woods, ignoring the part of his mind that was telling him to go back to the safety of his magical home.

"You told me I am the last of my kind."

The butterfly hovered in the air before settling on the unicorn's nose, their feet ticklish as the unicorn's nose twitched.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but a demonic creature in the form of a red bull herded all the other unicorns to a far away land."

"Where is this land?"

"I do not know, it happened so long ago."

"So there are others like me?"

"Maybe."

Maybe was all that he needed, if there was hope that others of his kind were still out there, then he had to try and find them. Even if that meant leaving the safety of the forest.

The unicorn wandered off, venturing further into the land of the humans, leaving the butterfly with their flowers. But as he left he heard the butterfly's high pitched voice.

"Beware, there are hunters in these woods."

The unicorn whispered his thanks, his eyes darting around the unfamiliar lands, the trees creaking ominously in the wind as he wandered along the edge of the woods.

He shivered as the sky grew dark, heading towards a flickering light in the distance, hoping that he would find the other unicorns there.

The unicorn walked through the night, his legs aching as he stopped at a small lake for a drink, and he was shocked when he saw his reflection.

His horn was gone.

He looked like an ordinary white horse, his eyes a flat brown, no longer sparkling with the magic contained inside him.

The unicorn knew that he should go home, return to the enchanted forest, but he the thought of being alone there filled him with sadness. Wherever his kin were, he had to find them, and be with them.

Leaves rustled in the wind, and the unicorn picked up his ears, but it was too late. Something was wrapped around his neck, and he turned to see a human holding the end of the noose.

The unicorn went to run, but then everything went black.

He woke up in a cage, barely able to move around, and no matter how much he tried to use his magic, he couldn't get free.

The unicorn looked around, hoping to see a way of getting free, but all he saw was other cages. There were boxes scattered around, and he saw what was written on the side of them.

_Horner's Midnight Carnival_

He didn't like the sound of that.

Tired and alone, his calls for help yielding no results, he admitted defeat, curling up to sleep on the cold concrete floor.

He woke to the sound of footsteps, and he called out for help.

A tall, skinny human was standing by the bars, dark hair falling around his face. He looked resplendent in his velvet suit, and there was a shimmer to his top hat that reminded the unicorn of home.

"Where am I?"

"You're now part of the show, one of many ordinary animals transformed into magical creatures by the sorcerer that runs the carnival." The man's soft voice put him at ease, made the unicorn feel like he could be trusted. "But you are not like the others, you have magic in you."

"I am the last of the unicorns, and I need of your help." The unicorn nuzzled at the bars. "I have to get out of here, and find my kin."

"Tell me everything."

The unicorn told the magician how he came to be here, and in return he got his name. Carlos.

"The demonic creature you speak of, this red bull, they are controlled by the king."

"Can you take me to the king? Please?"

The unicorn focused all of his magic, hoping that he could influence Carlos, but in the end all he had to do was flutter his eyelashes.

"If Horner catches us, he will show us no mercy."

"We better not get caught then." The unicorn waited for Carlos to dissolve the locks on his cage, turning them both invisible so that they could sneak away from the carnival.

Every step towards freedom felt like a success, and it wasn't until the carnival was little more than a dot of light in the distance that Carlos' magic wore off.

The unicorn walked through the night, Carlos riding him when he could no longer walk, as they made their way towards the king's castle.

Birds were chirping, even though the sun had been up for hours, and the unicorn remembered the butterfly's warning. He looked around for danger, but it was the soft grunting noise that had the unicorn running for the edge of the town.

Carlos woke as the unicorn ran faster, and he saw what was blocking their path. A red bull.

"Use your magic."

Carlos waved his wand, and the unicorn went to run, but he tripped over his feet.

Not hooves, feet. He was human.

The unicorn screamed, but the red bull took no notice of him now that he was just a human.

"I'm sorry, my magic doesn't always work right." Carlos hurried to give the unicorn his jacket, shielding his bare skin from the elements. He waved his wand again, but nothing happened.

The unicorn reached out to hold Carlos' hand, hoping that together their magic would be enough, but the unicorn was no longer magical.

"I should take you back to your home. It will restore you to your true form."

"No. I have to find out what happened to my kin."

Carlos nodded, leading the way into town, the castle looming over them.

Acquiring clothes had been easy, even without his magic Carlos was charming, and the unicorn was sure that Carlos could talk his way into the castle.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes."

The unicorn wandered into the castle, following Carlos as he made his way to the king's guards.

"My master, Lord Daniil, wishes to meet with the king."

A shadow was cast over the unicorn, and he felt evil surround him, but it cleared the second that he saw a beautiful blond man smiling at him.

The unicorn waved at him, and Carlos asked the guards who he was.

"That is the king's adopted son, Prince Nico."

Nico didn't let the unicorn out of his sight, and the unicorn found himself fascinated with him. There were new and confusing feelings surging through his veins, and he put it all down to being trapped in the body of a human.

But that didn't stop him blushing every time that his gaze met Nico's.

That evening the king invited Carlos and the unicorn to have dinner with him and his son, and even though Carlos was wary, the unicorn wanted answers.

The unicorn couldn't keep his eyes off Nico, and he found his focus wandering, his kin pushed to the back of his mind as he gazed into Nico's eyes.

Carlos was keeping the king entertained with his wild tales, but then the room was quiet, and the king had an evil grin.

"I know what you are."

"I don't know what you mean." The unicorn fought the urge to run, live out the rest of his mortal life as a human.

"The red bull will herd you into the sea with the rest of your kind."

"Father, he is our guest." Nico went to stand, but the king pushed him back down into his seat.

"He is a unicorn." The king clapped his hands, and his guards dragged the unicorn away, Carlos trying to use his magic, but they snapped his wand before hauling him away.

Nico pleaded with his father, but it was no use, and the unicorn felt a tear run down his cheek.

The unicorn was thrown into the dungeon, but he wasn't alone. Two red glowing eyes stared at him, and he heard the same low growl.

He was trapped with the red bull.

Carlos was unconscious on the ground next to him, and the unicorn cursed his human form, he was no use to anyone like this.

The red bull was inching closer, but then there was the sound of a heavy metal lock being opened.

Nico was shoved through the door, his clothes torn and his eye bruised. The unicorn knew then that the king was pure evil, only a monster could treat their own child that way.

Carlos stumbled to his feet, and the unicorn saw his eyes glow amber, unleashing his magic as the unicorn turned back into his true form.

The red bull charged as soon as the unicorn appeared in front of him, no longer fooled by his human disguise.

Nico rushed to protect him, but his human body was no match for the red bull, and the unicorn felt anger well up at the sight of Nico's unconscious form.

The unicorn spread his wings, the air crackling with the magic that surrounded him, and he charged in to lock horns with the red bull, forcing it out of the dungeon and towards the sea.

Fuelled by rage he watched as the red bull drowned, claimed by the ocean that had trapped his kin.

The sound of a thousand hooves rushing towards him was deafening, and the unicorn felt tears of joy streaming down his face, but his happiness faded when he thought of Nico.

He bolted back into the red bull's lair to see Nico's lifeless body lying there.

The unicorn knelt next to him, his tears of joy had turned to ones of sorrow, and he rested his horn against Nico's heart, closing his eyes as he wished that there was something he could have done to save him.

There was the sound of clothes tearing, and the unicorn opened his eyes to see Nico's hands transforming into hooves, his blond hair becoming the most beautiful mane as the aura of magic shimmered around him.

Carlos stood with his eyes wide, and the unicorn nuzzled against Nico as he stumbled to his feet, unused to standing on four legs.

The sound of hooves drew closer, the walls of the castle crumbling as the unicorns charged out of the sea.

Carlos rode out on the back of the unicorn, Nico quickly accepting his new form as they led the rest of the unicorns away from this place.

The castle was swallowed up by the waves, washed away by the tide as though it had never existed.

They ran through the night, heading back to the enchanted forest, and once the unicorns were back in their realm, Carlos took his leave, preparing to return home to his people.

"Thank you for helping us, we will never forget your kindness."

Carlos disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the unicorn smiled.

He was no longer alone, he was surrounded by his kin, and he knew something that none of the other unicorns had experienced.

True love.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
